EL FRUTO DEL AMOR DESPUES DE LAS GUERRAS
by AnikaSukino 5d
Summary: ¿Quién dice que después de las guerras viene la calma?,pues uno de nuestros guerreros tendrá su frutos sentimentales a partir de esto. mi prime fic, espero que les gusten. pesimo summary...suspendido temporal
1. Chapter 1

EL FRUTO DEL AMOR DESPUES DE LAS GUERRAS

**CAPITULO 1**

Ha pasado 5 años después de las guerras contra Hades y Apolo, la tierra ha estado en tiempos de paz, nuestra diosa Athena, ha ordenado al santuario que en estos tiempos de armonía, todo guerrero podría hacer su vida como quiera y pidió a las amazonas que se quitaran sus mascaras para liberarse de su deber y escoger sus amantes para ser felices en su vida; nuestros caballeros de bronce pudieron resolver sus deudas sentimentales pero el que resulto más difícil fue el caballero Pegaso ya que todos saben que amar una diosa sería difícil, pero Seiya amaba a su reencarnación y no a la diosa, ya al final el pudo declarar todos sus sentimientos hacia Saori Kido. Pasado 2 meses el espíritu de la diosa sabia decidió descansar en el cuerpo de la señorita Kido hasta que la tierra este nuevamente amenazada.

Saori decidió organizar una fiesta en honor a este periodo de posguerra, invitando a todo santuario; esa noche es donde todo inicia nuestra historia:

SANTUARIO DE ATHENA, ATENAS (GRECIA)

SALON PRINCIPAL

-Bueno te espero, ajá, no llegues tarde, ok, de nuevo gracias, bueno, ok, adiós

-Saori con quien hablabas

-Con una amiga Seiya, ella vendrá a cantar esta noche

-Con que tendremos una invitada verdad?

-Así es Shion así que por favor sean corteses

-Claro

CASA DE ACUARIO

-Porque no me dijo que había tantas escaleras, quiero descansar y aun me falta 2 casas más./ Se quejaba una chica ya que al parecer no le habían avisado que para llegar a su destino tenía que subir una infinidad de escalones, mientras se sentaba en uno de los escalones para descansar, sonó el timbre de su celular.

-Hola, lo sé, bueno pero donde queda, qué **QUE**, qué está abajo, pero es que, creo que me perdí, en las afueras de la casa de acuario, ajá, creo que me demoro en llegar, voy para allá, lo sé, bye. Rayos, pero ella me oyera, ya lo verá. /Al levantarse empieza un largo pero largo viaje hacia su destino, pero al acercarse a la casa de capricornio, se tropieza y cae hacia uno de los escalones pero antes de impactarse algo o mejor dicho alguien la protege.

-¿Estás bien?

-Creo que sí./ Ella abrió sus ojos y se encontró a su frente unos ojos color zafiro, gélidos y fríos como los polos.

-¿Te lastimaste?

-Creo que el tobillo pero no te preocupes estaré bien, gracias por salvarme

-De nada y que haces aquí

-Es que soy amiga de Saori y vine a hacerle un favor pero creo que me perdí y termine aquí.

-¿Y a donde ibas?

-Al salón principal

-Si quieres te llevo

-Gracias pero quiero saber tu nombre

-Un placer, soy Camus de acuario

-Un gusto, soy Kimi Sagaki pero me gusta que me digan Kim

-Kim, un lindo nombre

-Gracias, y es muy peculiar tu nombre

- Lo sé, a veces mis amigos me lo dicen. Bueno es hora de irnos

-Ok. /Nuestro acuariano agarra la mano de Kim y la abraza causando el sonrojo de ambos, pero ya al final en onceavo caballero se teletransportó hacia las afueras de la casa de Aries. Al llegar, el joven miro nuevamente a la chica para "admirarla", en realidad ella lucia hermosa esa noche, una joven de 20 años, tez blanca, cabello largo color café oscuro al igual que sus ojos, vistiendo un largo y escotado vestido color perla y que se decía de su mirada, era cálida y pura; sinceramente la chica también "admiraba" al joven que salvo su vida, era atractivo, luciendo un smoking negro, camisa blanca y una corbata del mismo color del smoking, su cabello largo color aguamarina y sus ojos, que ojos, un par de zafiros, profundos y fríos, y esa miraba gélida no cambiaba, ni aun teniendo 25 años podría modificarla, o sí?. Ella se sienta en uno de los escalones de la casa para revisar su tobillo lastimado:

-Gracias de nuevo por salvarme y llevarme hasta acá.

-De nada, es mi deber como caballero ayudar.

-Eres tierno

-Como esta tu tobillo

-No te preocupes

-Pero por qué?, estas lastimado

-Lo sé, solo mira. /En eso ella activa una minúscula cantidad de cosmo blanco y plateado, reuniéndolo en su mano derecha y colocándolo en el tobillo izquierdo lastimado, sanando su herida y levantándose sin ningún problema sorprendiendo a Camus por completo.

-Pero como, acaso eres una amazona o algo así?

-En realidad no, lo que pasa es que tengo una habilidad para invocar un cosmo para sanar y regenerar heridas ya sean mías o de otras personas, es especial y creo que para otros es raro pero doy gracias por tenerla, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, solo tú lo sabes y me da miedo que otros se entere de este secreto, por favor, sí?

-Claro, lo prometo.

-Gracias.

Ellos conversa de todo un poco y como lo fue prometido, la guio hasta la entrada del salón principal.

-Gracias por guiarme hasta acá.

-De nada

-Bueno, me tengo que ir.

-Ok, te veré de nuevo?

-Claro./ Ella entra al solo principal mientras que afuera del recinto…

-Ajá Camus, quien era ella?

-¿Nos estabas espiando Milo?

-No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que yo iba llegando y te vi hablando con ella

-¿Seguro?

-En serio, quien es ella

-Una amiga de Saori

-A ya, y tiene pareja?

-Oye, ya tienes a Sharon, así que no molestes

-Oye, oye, no seas así, solo lo decía a ti

-A mí?

-Sí, ellas seria perfecta para ti.

-Como dices

-Oye es linda, y si el mismo Zeus la envío para ti, diría que se me adelanto

-Sabes, prefiero mejor que te callaras y donde esta Sharon

-Esta con Marín y las demás arreglándose y creo que no se demoraran

-Bien es mejor que entremos

ADENTRO DEL SALON

-Saori amiga mía como estas

-Kim que bueno verte. /En eso ambas se abrazan y después de esto…

-Y el viaje como estuvo

-Pues bien, lo malo fue que me perdí y **NUNCA **me dijiste que había un millón y pico de escaleras, deberías poner escaleras eléctricas, ascensores o algo así.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, pero como llegaste tan rápido si estabas en la casa de Acuario y dijiste que te demorarías

-Después te cuento, y bien quiero conocer a tu hombre alado

-El está ocupado pero al rato te lo presento y dime estas lista?

-Solo dime cuando y lo hare.

**Continuara….**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola a todos soy nueva y este es mi primer fic, así que ojala les guste

Acepto sus comentarios, sugerencias, apreciaciones y bla bla bla

A lo largo de la historia aparecerán unos / que significa que son los sucesos que ocurren después que el personaje hable

Recuerden que los personajes y lo demás son propiedad de Masami Kurumada

Esperen el segundo capítulo, adiosito XD

Anikasukino5d…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez, espero que esten disfrutando el fic

He leido los comentrios y en verdad estoy feliz ya que en verdad son comentarios positivos, tambien acepto cualquier sugerencia, o algun reclamo.

**Gabyhsj:** gracias por el comentario y ya que preguntaste por la posibilidad de ponerle una novia a Saga, pues si, estoy en proceso de poner parejas a los dorados pero tendran el debut ya avanzando el fic.

**Artemisa-cazadora: **me alegro que lo disfrute, y es que la verdad me gusta mucho los periodo de pos guerra, ya que en ella, los personaje pueden ser libres de cualquier deber, y tambien se generan romances ( y eso esta cientificamente comprobado XD) y en serio habra nuevos personajes y la mayoria seran perfectas para amistades y romances ...

**Amonett: **en primer lugar gracias por ayudarme en aconsejar para por fin publicar el segundo capitulo, y por ultimmo lei tu comentario y me fascino y fue soprendente que la chica en la cree se llame asi tu nombre

Ahora si ahi va el capitulo 2, disfurtenlo...

**CAPITULO 2**

AFUERAS DEL SALON PRINCIPAL

-Y dime te dijo su nombre

-Milo

-Y te dio el número de teléfono

-Milo

-Y te…

-MILO!

- ¿Qué?

-Déjame en paz por una vez en la vida, sí

-Eheeeeeeee, claro. /En eso sale corriendo dejando una estela de nube y en un abrir y cerrar ojos desaparece

-Por fin un poco de paz. / Y así el empieza a entrar al salón para comenzar la fiesta

EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL SALON

-y eso fue todo /Nuestra protagonista le conto a la reencarnación humana lo sucedido anteriormente

-No lo puedo creerlo

-Pues créelo

-Señoritas

-Kim, él es patriarca del santuario, Shion de Aries

-Un gusto en conocerlo excelencia/ Ella hace una reverencia ante al representante de la diosa protectora de la tierra

-El placer es conocerla señorita

-Gracias

-Señorita Saori, ya todos los invitados están aquí

-Está bien, te agradezco por avísame, en seguida voy

-Como diga

-Ya es hora Kim, más tarde me cuentas ok?

-Claro

ESCENARIO

-Amigos, gracias por venir aquí, como la reencarnación de la diosa Athena estoy feliz que han pasado 5 años de paz y ojala que nunca se acabe. / En eso las personas que están presentes aplauden por las palabras de la peli morada

-Ahora mismo una gran amiga mía viene a presentarse para animarlos con su voz melodiosa, damas y caballeros demos un gran aplauso a Kimi Sagaki. /Otra vez escuchamos los aplausos de todos menos de 1 persona, y adivine quien es esa persona

-¿Kim? / Sorprendido estaba el peli azul claro ya que estaba en el escenario aquella muchacha que la salvo

-Amigo no me digas que es ella

- Milo creo que si

-Gracias amiga, pero antes de eso quiero dar en primer lugar una felicitación y agradecer a todos por el gran esfuerzo de protegernos a todos y ahora que estamos en tiempos de paz es importante recordar él porque estamos aquí y nunca olvidar de donde somos y a donde vamos. / Y escuchamos más aplausos de lo normal.

- Y ahora cantare algo así que disfruten de la tonada

_Iki o shiteru  
Kokyû shiteru  
Mitsumeteiru  
Michibiiteru  
Negai o no seta shiroi hikari_

_Kimi no tonari  
Mienai doa  
Mirai no doa  
Sotto oshita  
Sekai no hate ni kondeku_

_Taisetsu ni  
Shitai koto wa itsumo  
Kono oto no naka o suri nukete yuku yo_

_Shinjiteru  
Ate no nai yume dake do  
Inochi o daite utaeba  
Kitto kanau_

_You will get your chance to shine  
Akiramenai de  
Janpushite  
Hashiridashite  
Omoi wa kitto kanau_

_One day you will get your wings  
Ai aru basho e  
You can fly till blue blue sky  
You can touch the blue blue sky_

- No sabia que ella cantaba. / el acuariano se soprendio del gran talento que tenia aquella jovencita

- En serio amigo / al igual que el oncevo caballero el peli azul se soprendio que aquella joven que seria la pareja perfecta de su compadre, segun el, tenia una hermosa voz

-Oye Camus la conces

-Yo creo que si tu que dices

-Por la forma que tiene su rostro pues seria verdad./ si se pregunta quienes estaban a lado de los 2 compiche pues le digo que son ni nada mas ni nada menos que los gemelos gemirianos, Saga y Kanon, y el ultimo era el lemuriano de la primera casa, Mu de aries; todos ellos se soprendieron al ver la reacion de uno de sus amigos

_Kanashii toki  
Oroshii toki  
Nakitai toki  
Nakenai toki  
Kana ga ni kakoru tooi hikari_

_Kimi ga warau  
Kaze ga mieru  
Tsunai da sora  
Toki no mukô  
Sekai no hate de matteru_

_Saisho kara  
Omoi de ni naru tame ni  
Kono oto no sottô no hashi tan ja nai_

_Maiagare  
Oshiminai yuuyake ni  
Inochi wa mezame utaeba  
Kitto todoku_

_You will get your chance to shine  
Hajimari wa ima  
Janpushite  
Hashiridashite  
Omoi wa kitto todoku_

_One day you will get your wings  
Ai tôsô subete  
You can fly till blue blue sky  
You can touch the blue blue sky_

Mientras ella cantaba el patriaca y la peli mirada admiraba el gran talento que tenia la chica

- No sabia que ella cantaba

- Yo pense al principio lo mismo Shion, cuando hace 2 meses estando yo en Tokio en ese entonces me encontre con ella y fuimos al centro cormecial para divertinos y hubo un concurso de karaoke y ella canto y gano el primer puesto y fue en eses momento que me acorde lo de la fiesta y se lo comente; porque crees que ella vino

_You will get your chance to shine  
Akiramenai de  
You will get your chance to shine  
Akiramenai de  
Omoi wa kitto todoku_

_You will get your chance to shine  
Akiramenai de  
Janpushite  
Hashiridashite  
Omoi wa kitto kanau_

_You will get your chance to shine  
Hajimari wa ima  
Janpushite  
Hashiridashite  
Omoi wa kitto todoku_

_One day you will get your wings  
Ai tôsô subete  
You can fly till blue blue sky  
You can touch the blue blue sky_

Ya al termina la cancion se escucho los aplausos de todos que duro al menos 2 minutos y en uno de las mesas de comida vemos a ciertas amazonas que comentaba despues de la demostracion de la peli castaña y no se ustedes yo se quienes son: Marin de aguila,

Shaina de ofiuco, June de camaleon y Sharon de casiopea

-Es talentosa

-Canta bien, no lo creen

-Si es verdad

-Me soprende en verdad, ella si tiene talento

EN ALUN LUGAR DEL SALON

-Amiga te felicito, lo hicistes bien

-Tu crees que les gusto

-No les gusto

-Ah no./ su sonrisa desaparecio en el momento que la oji azul dijo

-Caiste, en verdad les fascino./ en eso se reia por la forma de reacionar de ella al preguntarle

-Y porque me dijiste lo contrario

-Solo bromeaba./ ella saco su lengua en señal de burla

-Ahora si te las veras pero mas tardecito las pagaras por asustarme asi./ en eso cruza sus brazos y la mira con molestia

-"nunca cambias, y todavias bromeas conmigo; aunque haya pasado 7 años desde que nos conoccidos todavia bromeas como si tuvieras 9 años " ese era su pensamientos de aquella peli castaña

- ahi estas

-Hola

-Ahora si, Kim el es mi novio Seiya

-Hola Kim, estuvistes fabulosa en el escenario

-Gracias por el cumplido, y entonces amiga, el es tu hombre alado./ella dijo este lo ultimo en forma coqueta tanto su hablado y su mirada

-KIM no diga eso./ la joven Kido se sonrojo por la forma de hablar de su amiga haciendo que los castaños se rieran por la reaccion de la oji azul

Hola otra vez, espero que esten disfrutando el fic. Disculpen por la demora pero la verdad es que no tenia ni la mas remota idea de como montar los otros capitulos, gracias a Amonett por su ayuda puder entenderlo n.n

La cancion es de Akino titulada "chance to shine"

Si se pregunta quien es Sharon, pues le digo que ella es una amazona cuya armadura es la de casiopea y es la novia de Milo; tiene 23 años y viene desde la isla de Delfos, Grecia. Su fisico es el siguiente: Tez blanca, pelo largo y ondulado cuya tonalidad es ocre , sus ojos son de color ambar y su pesonalidad es mezclada, es decir, que tiene la personalidad de Shaina y la personalidad de Marin.

Recuerden que los personajes y lo demás son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, a excepción de personajes que mi linda mentecita crea =)

Adiosito nuevamente XD….


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA NUEVAMENTE

Ahora que se cómo montar los otros capítulos, yupi XD, lo malo es que me demorare en escribir y montar el resto, ya que entre nuevamente a clase que malo, no es justo pero como este año me graduó de secundaria las tareas aumenta que triste…

Pero ahora que estoy en semana santa prometo subir 2 o 3 si Dios lo quiere

HA SE ME OLVIDABA ALGO

Agradecer a Amonett, Artemisa-cazadora por sus comentarios, en serio hacen que me animen para seguir con mi fic XD

Ahora si ahí va el tercer capítulo…

**CAPITULO 3**

Después de que Kim cantara, ella junto con Seiya fue a conocer a unos cuantos guerreros; mientras que en una de las mesas, el escorpiano y el acuariano fuero a beber ponche…

-Estuviste cerca, claro que si no fueras por mi te hubiera ido mal con los otros

- Si lo sé, me pregunto qué hice para merecer esto

-No será el porqué conoces a la chica cantante?

-No tengo la culpa, ellos siempre quieren saber algo de mí, si me encuentro a una chica y hablo con ella, después de eso quieren saber de ello

-Tú sabes que nosotros somos especialistas en sacar información de todos y tú lo sabes

-Si lo se

-Aunque me sorprende en que te salvaste de aquella y eres el primero en eso n.n

-No me lo recuerdes ¬¬

-Era eso o dejártelos a ellos y que te sacaran la información con tortura y todo u.u

FLASHBACK

Pasado como 5 minutos después de la presentación, Camus iba a buscar a la joven para felicitarla pero hubo un obstáculo para impedir ir: y esos se llama santos de oro. Leo, los hermanos de géminis, y capricornio estaban hablando y cuando vieron a acuario pensaron en lo mismo: sacar la verdad detrás de cómo el conoce a la chica. Ellos rodearon al chico de cabellos aguamarinos y comenzaron con la ronda de preguntas:

-Amigos de verdad me gustaría hablar con ustedes pero la verdad es que tengo prisa

-A dónde vas romeo. / hablo el leoncito Aioria (N/T: en verdad si es un lindo leoncito)

-Es cierto nos debe una explicación. / comento el santo de la decima casa

-Ahora no puedo más tarde me harán la entrevista así que si me disculpan. / En eso nuestro acuariano iba a seguir adelante pero no pudo seguir, la razón dos gemelos le bloquearon el paso

-No te irás tan fácilmente de aquí. / hablo el mayor de ambos, ósea Saga

-Hasta que nos responda lo que queremos saber. / respondió el menor, ósea Kanon

-Chicos ahora que nada tengo prisa, mañana responderé lo que sea ¬¬#/ (N/T: si fuera yo lo dejaría en paz por si no estaría congelada ufffff ) en eso aparece el gran guardián de escorpión para salvar el día a cierto acuariano que pensaba en armar una sala de esculturas de hielo de ciertos santos que poca paciencia tenía en esto

-Chicos podrán hablar lo que sea con nuestro amigo pero después de resolver ciertos asuntos con el/ respondió el de pelo azul magnético o eléctrico?

-Mas te vale o si no te asaremos vivo te quedo claro?/ respondieron todos (N/T: que amor entre hermanos no?¬¬(note el sarcasmo))

-Si si lo que digan chicos ¬¬/ y con esto concluyen su charla?

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Así que eso ocurrió he?/ pues mientras recordaban lo sucedido el oji azul no tuvo opción en contarle a Milo en como conoció su compadre con la chica cantante, era eso o estar a mecer de los "chismosos" perdón santos

-Aja/ suspiro el otro

-Te dije que es perfecta para ti

-Y ándale con eso

-Pero si es verdad

-No se puede contigo

EN OTRO LUGAR DEL SALON OSEA EN EL ESTE

Kim hablaba amenamente con los chicos que el Pegaso les presento y ya se acordó los nombres de ahora sus amigos

-Kim que haces en Atenas además de hacer el favor a Saori/ pregunto el joven de largos cabellos negros, ósea Shiru

-Estoy aquí para descansar, estoy de vacaciones

-Y usted estudia o trabaja/ pregunto un joven de test blanca y de cabellos verdosos al igual que sus ojos(N/T: creo que estoy utilizando tantos Oseas mejor doy descripción y ustedes adivinen okis )

-Estudio en la universidad de Tokio

-Y que facultad realiza/ volvió pregunta un joven parecido al santo de leo pero con cabellos como marrón dorado (N/T: ese es mi signo del alma arriba sagitario! n.n)

-Medicina y voy para el octavo semestre después del verano

-En el futuro será una gran doctora si pone un gran empeño en sus estudios/ hablo (N/T: milagro que no pregunto) el joven que en un principio fue viejo

-Claro n.n

Así fue toda la fiesta pero faltaba mucho para termina y llego el momento de bailar y en el oeste del salón aquel joven de cabellos aguamarinas estaba sentado en una de las mesas y de repente aparece el joven guardián del signo escorpiano

-Oh no claro que no tu no estarás sentado ahí toda la fiesta

-Y que

-Bailaras esta noche te guste o no

-Claro bailare cuando encuentre a alguien

-Y porque no bailas con la cantante

-No puedo

-No puedes o no quieres

-No puedo ya está bailando con alguien

-Como que bailando con algui…en. O.O/ así es el francés acertó ya que la peli castaña bailaba con el rebelde fénix

CENTRO DEL SALON (PISTA DE BAILE)

-Así que eres el hermano mayor de Shun, no?

-Cierto mi nombre es Ikki señorita

-un placer me llamo Kimi pero me gustan que me digan Kim

-Lindo nombre

OESTE DEL SALON

-Te lo dije

-Pues amigo estas equivocado

-De que estás hablando

-Pues mira. / Ambos miran donde bailaban el fénix y la cantante pero él peli aguamarina se sorprende ya que el rebelde de cabellos negros azulosos se va (N/T: aguafiestas ¬¬)

CENTRO DEL SALON

-Ya se va

-Disculpa pero tengo algunos asuntos que resolver pero fue agradable bailar con usted

-bueno también le agradezco bailar con usted

OESTE DEL SALON

-Te lo dije amigo ahora tienes la oportunidad de bailar y conquista a esa dulzura que te parece Camus. Camus, y a este a donde se fue ¬¬

AFUERAS DEL SALON

La luna estaba radiante y llena, las estrellas tintineaban sin parar, y más si estas en un recinto antiguo admirando el cielo que los dioses crearon es maravilloso, así que la chica de cabellos castaños miraba y pensaba, pero se percato de algo o mejor alguien

-Se que estas ahí, así que sal donde sea que te esconde. / verán el caballero de la undécima cas se sorprende ya que como todo bobo miro la belleza de la chica invitada (N/T: claro sino miren esta ecuación BELLEZA + NOCHE ESTRELLADA+ LUNA LLENA= HERMOSURA TOTAL las mujeres tenemos ese don de la belleza gracias a la diosa afrodita)

-Hola

-Hola

-Estuviste fabulosa en el escenario, no sabía que tenías ese talento

-Solo es un hobbie nada más, y gracias. /no hubo palabras más que el silencio y el sonido del viento pero ese silencio fue interrumpido

-Y disfruta de la fiesta

-Ah, claro y tú lo disfrutas

-Pues si

-Raro porque no te he visto bailar

-No es eso, claro que lo disfruto sino que bailar no es lo mío es algo…. tonto

-No es tonto ya que bailar te expresa lo que sientes acaso no sabes bailar

-QUE

-Se sincero si no sabes bailar es algo que no te debes dar vergüenza

-No es eso sino que si se bailar pero no me gusta demostrarlo con todos

-Jejejejejeje

-De que te ríes

-No debes avergonzarte con eso es algo natural n.n

-Como digas. / Nuevamente se forma otro silencio pero al pasar como 5 min de silencio

-Oye Camus

-Dime

-Quieres…

-Que baile contigo. /en eso Kim se sonroja al escuchar lo que ella le iba a proponer a aquel santo frio

-Claro si…si tu quieres...no no te estoy obligando es que

-Tranquila, además si dices que es algo que no tenga que avergonzarte pues andando. / Así el santo acuariano le da la mano para que Kim la acogiera y gustosa la acepto, ya cuando sintió la piel cálida de la oji café, el se sonroja pero trato que ella no lo viera y así ambos se dirigen al salón para bailar

CENTRO DEL SALON

Los jóvenes se sorprenden en ver que por PRIMERA vez el santo que es considerado el más frio de todos baile con la invitada de Saori

-Amor los que están ahí no son Camus y Kim. / pregunto Sharon

-Mis ojos lo ven lo que nunca lo pude creer. /hablo el santo de la primera casa

-Sera la primera vez que el baile no lo crees Mu. /hablo la amazona de ofiuco

-Así se hace compadre. /Ya sabemos de quien lo dijo no?

-Parecen ya pareja no lo crees Shun

-Claro June

-Nervioso. / pregunto Kim

-Un poco

-Tranquilo es fácil n.n / así comienza la canción para bailar

_Take my hand, take a breather__  
__Pull me close__  
__and take one step__  
__Keep your eyes locked on mine__  
__and let the music be your guide___

_Want you promise me__  
__Now want you promise me__  
__that you never forget__  
__We'll keep dancing__  
__To keep dancing__  
__Wherever we go next___

_It's like catching lighting__  
__the chances of finding someone like you__  
__It's one in a million the chances__  
__of feeling the way we do__  
__and with every step together__  
__We just keep on getting better___

_So can I have this dance?__  
__Can I have this dance?__  
__Can I have this dance? /_ A medida que sonaba la cancion Kim la cantaba y la tarareaba ya que Ella sabia con medida perfecta la cancion__

_Take my hand and take the lead__  
__and every turn will be safe with me__  
__don't be afraid, afraid to fall__  
__you know I catch you through it all_

_you can't keep us apart__  
__Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart__  
__Cause my heart is__  
__Cause my heart is wherever you are___

_It's like catching lighting__  
__the chances of felling someone like you__  
__It's one in a million the chances__  
__of feeling the way we do__  
__and with every step together__  
__We just keep on getting better. _

_So can I have this dance?__  
__Can I have this dance?__  
__Can I have this dance? / _El sentía volar en el aire con Ella, sentía aquella libertad en mover su cuerpo con delicadeza jamás lo sentía y seria de eso una gran experiencia _  
_

_Ooooooooooooh___

_No mountains to high enough__  
__Oceans to wide__  
__Cause together or not__  
__our dance won't stop__  
__Let it rain, let it poor__  
__What we have is worth fighting for__  
__I know I believe that we were meant to be___

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh___

_It's like catching lighting__  
__the chances of finding someone like you__  
__It's one in a million the chances__  
__of feeling the way we do__  
__and with every step together__  
__We just keep on getting better___

_So can I have this dance?__  
__Can I have this dance?__  
__Can I have this dance?__  
__Can I have this dance?__  
__Can I have this dance?_

Terminada la cancion se dirigen a las afueras del salón para tomar aire fresco

-Bailas bien para ser la "primera" vez que bailas

-Pues gracias pero tu bailas bien

-Tanta adulación me sonroja

-Y dime por cuanto te quedaras

-Me quedo por 2 o 3 semanas solo por descansar de mis deberes universitarios

-Que bien

**CONTINUARA **

ARIGATO!

Por fin termine ya que como 2 meses que empiezo este capítulo y ya en Abril lo termino, estúpidas tareas del colegio no me dejan descansar ni un poquito ¬¬#

Pero como dije antes en semana santa tendré el tiempo para montar 2 o 3 capítulos

Estoy en un proyecto de montar 2 fics este año ya uno comencé que es de Inazuma eleven que pero el problema es que TODAVIA NO TENGO UN TITULO lo publique como ""una historia de otro mundo" necesito ayuda en el titulo T.T y el otro que estoy desarrollando es uno de the princes of tennis y es un oneshot y aun me inspiro para terminarla apenas voy en un 20%

La cancion Del baile se llama Can I have the dances de High School Musical 3 the senior Hermosa ya que parece vals

Esperen y crucen dedos para que esta semana monte el cuarto pero un adelanto: algo inesperado ocurrirá jejeje

SAYONARA n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí va el cap. 4

**CAPITULO 4**

La luna y las estrellas brillaban al máximo en la acrópolis de Atenas y eran admirados por 2 jóvenes, una joven de cabello castaño y que tenía un don artístico y un poder oculto y el chico de ojos azules, de mirada gélida y con un poder para congelar.

Esa noche se celebraba el periodo de paz que tendría la tierra, y ella fue invitada para que cantara y vaya espectáculo que hizo, muchos se sorprendieron incluyendo aquel joven, que aunque él lo negaba, había florecido en su ser algo cálido, el mismo que quiso oculta hace 2 años.

Era como las 2 de la mañana en Grecia, ninguno se había dado cuenta de la hora, a excepción de una.

-Oh por Dios!

-Que ocurre

-¿No sabes qué hora es?

-No

-Mira/ Le mostro el reloj que tenia puesto

-Vaya, al parecer el tiempo ha ido rápido aquí

-Me encantaría seguir aquí pero me tengo que irme

-No te preocupes, te acompañare

-Descuida, puedo defenderme sola

-No, el camino es peligroso, y más a estas horas, te acompañare

-Bueno está bien, déjame despedirme de Saori y nos vamos

-Ok, te estaré esperando/ Y así fue, ella entro al recinto y vio que su amiga conversaba con Sharon y con June

-Amiga

-Que ocurre Kim

-Me encanto tu fiesta pero ya me tengo que irme, ya es demasiado tarde y claro necesito descansar, nos vemos luego.

-Tranquila amiga y de nuevo gracias por venir a cantar, a mucho le gusto.

-Me alegro escuchar eso

-Ok, nos vemos

-Nos vemos/ Se despidieron con un abrazo y la peli café se dirigió a la salida donde el oji azul lo esperaba.

-¿Y bien nos vamos?

-Si quieres vamos en mi auto.

-Ok/ Empezaron a caminar y claro a charla un poco de cada uno y al llegar donde un carro sencillo de color blanco se subieron y Kim conducía (N/T: Claro, si el guardián de la penúltima casa conduce sin saber dónde ella vivía, y por más que se lo diga, se perdería. Camus: Oye deja de decir eso ¬_¬. N/T: Ups n.n un momento ¿qué haces aquí? O.o? Camus: Ehhh ¿Por qué no sigues con la historia? N/T: Bueno está bien pero hablaremos más tarde, por donde iba, ah si ya recuerdo n.n Camus: Ya era hora ¬_¬)

Durante el viaje, ninguno emitía una palabra, ni siquiera un sonido, solo se escuchaba el motor del auto y el viento que soplaba durante el recorrido; era incómodo para ambos pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba, hasta que en ese instante alguien rompió con ese silencio.

-Mmmm ¿Te gusta la música?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué si te gusta la música?

-Pues si

-Y dime ¿Qué clase te gusta?

-La clásica solamente

-Ah ya

-¿Y tú?

- A mí me gusta el Pop y claro el J-rock

-¿J-rock?

-Es rock pero cantado por artistas de Japón

-Mmmm ok

-No es por mal pero a mí siempre me ha gustado ambientar por donde voy

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Este silencio, es bueno pero no siempre

-Pues para mi es relajante

-Lo sé pero me gusta ir así/ Ella activa el radio y por coincidencia pasaba una canción que tanto le gusta.

-Vaya, al parecer está pasando mi canción favorita

_hikari hajikeru mugen no sore no aosa_

_doko made mo ima tonde yukeru you na ki ga shita_

_jibun no yowasa suguidaseru no ha kitto_

_namida de ha naku genjitsu wo uchiyaburu ketsui_

_machikogarete kogoeta mirai ga_

_me wo samasu toki we can do anything with a breave heart_

_takanaru voice of the dream_

_yume ha hageshisa wo mashite umarekuru_

_azayakana yoake no mukou don't be afraid of change_

_donna ashita mo sagashite yuku chikara wo kono mune ni kanjiteitai_

_omoi no mama ni driving myself_

-¿Te gusta demasiado?

-Asi es, el ritmo es pegajoso y la letra es genial

_aimai ni tsuzuku kawaita hibi no shita de_

_hakanaku risou korogashite ha nani ka wo matteta_

_iro asete mo katachi kowarete mo_

_shinjita mono ha you can get everything you want_

_kesenai my own way_

_toki ha kurayami wo saite nagaredasu_

_te no hira ni iki zuita star light don't be afraid trying_

_donna ashite mo erande yuku tsuyosa wo kono mune ni kakagete ikou_

_mukushi shite bashou he going to fly_

_ano hi mebaeta kegarenaki akogare_

_massugu ni tokihanarete! me wo sorazu ni_

_donna ashita mo sagashite yuku chikara wo kono mune ni kanjite itai_

_omoi no mama ni driving myself_

_Wake up! To make your brand new start_

_Look up at the sign into the blue_

_Turning all of your pain to joy Let's tough!* _

Terminado la canción se escuchó la voz de locutor de la emisora donde paso la canción claro hay que tener en cuenta era de lenguaje japonés: "_Yoi tomodachi wa, kono kyoku ga mottomo saigo no 2kagetsu-kan o kiite iru, ima kono chiiki no betsu no seikō o kiuku…" _(N/T: traducción: "bueno amigos, esta canción ha sido el más escuchado durante los últimos 2 meses, ahora escucharemos otro éxito de la región...") no pudo terminar lo que el locutor decía ya que había apagado la radio

-Ya llegamos

-¿En serio?/ se sorprendió ya que iba tan concentrado en aquella canción (N/T: ¿quién no? XD) y más cuando vio el lugar donde vivía durante su estadía en la heroica cuidad de Atenas, y ese era un hotel, parecido al de 5 estrellas y había al parecer 10 pisos.

-Sí, y gracias

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues pase la mejor noche de mi vida y claro el de conocerte

-Pues también digo lo mismo, y claro también te agradezco ya que baile algo que nunca haría

-Tranquilo, te veo mañana

-Ok descansa

-Igual a ti/ ella abrazo al chico en son de despedida pero antes de retirase aspiro ese aroma, ya que le gusto, y así se retiró para descansar entrando al hotel, y también aquel caballero se retiró de lugar usando su cosmos para teletransportarse hacia su casa.

SANTUARIO DE ATHENA, GRECIA

CASA DE ACUARIO- 10 am

-Así que te despediste de ella

-Así es

-Sabes que amigo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que te gusto esa chica

-¿Y por qué lo dices?

-Hay compadre, bailaste con ella, te gusto cuando canto y claro pasabas mucho tiempo afuera hablando con esa chica, es claro que te estas…

-No, deja de pensar eso yo no….solo somos amigos y más nada

-Eso tú lo dices pero estas equivocado

-Deja eso así/ bueno, se están preguntando ¿Qué está pasando en esa casa? Pues verán, el amigo de nuestro guerrero frio, Milo de escorpión, está hablando con su compadre acerca de lo ocurrido en la fiesta y llego a un punto donde empezó a hablar de cierta joven cantante y futura doctora, que según el chico de la octava casa cautivo el corazón de su amigo, pero él niega esa teoría.

COLISEO DEL SANTUARIO (N/T: O como lo digo centro de entrenamiento y ciertas veces de charlas.)

Muchos soldados, caballeros y claro amazonas entrenaban y también hablaban, el tema principal, la fiesta de anoche, pero no todos estaban en ese lugar

-Oye Aldebarán

-¿Que pasa Hyoga?

-¿No has visto al maestro Camus?

-Creo que no, debe estar hablando con Milo

-¿Pero no sabes en donde puede estar?

-Pues búscalo en su casa o en la de escorpión

-Bueno, gracias/ Y así se fue a subir las larguísimas escaleras que conducen a las famosas casas de los signos zodiacales

Mientras tanto en otra parte del coliseo vemos como un grupo de chicas conversaban entre sí.

-¿Medicina?/ Pregunto la joven de cabellos dorados

-Así es y ya me falta poco para terminar la carrera

-Qué bien, serás la futura doctora Kim/ Hablo la chica de cabellos rojos

-Sí n.n

-¿Y por qué elegiste esa carrera?/ Pregunto la chica de cabellos ámbar

-Quiero ayudar a mucha gente, en especial a los niños y personas mayores

-Esa si es una buena razón/Hablo la joven de cabellos verdosos, mientras hablaban un chico de ojos azules y cabellera dorada se acerca al grupo

-Disculpen chicas

-Buenos días Hyoga

-Bueno días Sharon, ¿Ustedes no han visto a mi maestro?

-Yo no lo he visto, creo que debe estar su casa o en escorpio

-Sera buscar por ese lugar

-Espera un momento

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Puedes decir a tu maestro que vine a visitarlo

-Pues….si, un momento, ¿Tú fuiste la que cantaste anoche?

-Sí, fui yo, un gusto Soy Kim

-Es un placer en conocerte y tranquila en cuanto lo encuentre le diré el mensaje

-Seré paciente

-Bueno chicas nos vemos luego/ Se despidió y fue hacia las 12 casas en busca de su maestro

CASA DE ACUARIO

-Si sigues hablando de ese tema te juro que te hace sentir como la antártica

-Está bien, solo porque no me gusta estar helado

-Me parece bien

-Sí, si lo que digas

-Maestro/ Se escucha desde lo lejos

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-Si, al parecer alguien te busca

-Pero quien

-Maestro/Ahora era más audible a medida que se acercaba

-¿Quién será?

-Ese no es ¿Hyoga?

-¿Como que es él?

-Maestro/ había llegado a la casa donde estaban ambos jóvenes

-Vaya al parecer Saori debe poner escaleras eléctricas

-No digas tonterías Milo

-Pero si es la verdad mira como está el pobre

-¿A quién le dices pobre?, es mi discípulo

-Jajajajaja solo era una broma

-Pues ni broma ni nada, más respeto, ¿Que sucede Hyoga?

-Maestro, lo están buscándolo

-¿Quién lo busca?

-Esa chica que canto ayer, Kim

-¿En Serio?, vaya el destino si es bueno

-¿Y por qué lo dices Milo?

-Baja y di que venga

-¿Y por qué no va usted? Estoy agotado por estar buscándolos

-Está bien, no te vayas a quebrar jajajajajaja/ Y antes de que dijera algo desapareció y bueno, el santo de cisne se recostó en el sofá de su maestro

-Vaya maestro, al parecer esa chica está interesada en usted

-Si vuelves a hablar de ese tema harás 30.000 lagartijas

-Pero….

-Sin peros (N/T: Es mi imaginación o es que se está poniendo amargado O.o?)

COLISEO DE ATHENA

Todos seguían conversando alegremente hasta que alguien apareció repentinamente (N/T: vaya teletransportarse es genial, desearía tener ese poder)

-Disculpen

-Si

-Usted es la señorita Kim

-Así es, ¿Te conozco?

-Disculpa por mi cortesía, soy Milo de Escorpión

-Tranquilo, es un gusto conocerlo

-Dime no estarás buscando a un joven de cabello aguamarina y de actitud fría

-Como que actitud fría, Camus no es así, el conmigo es…..amable

-Si tú lo dices pero lo estás buscando

-Claro que si

-Ven conmigo/Le toma la mano de la chica y antes de que ella reclame, desaparecen

Continuara

Hola a todos perdón si lo hice corto, es más lo iba tener largo pero he tenido problemas para terminar este cap, problemas con el compu, erc, perdón pero lo prometido es deuda

Así que para el 25 si Dios lo desea les monto el cap 5 que al parecer creo que también será corto y en la última semana de diciembre el cap 6

Por cierto antes de que se me olvidaba la canción se llama Driving Myself de Hiro X, también es mi favorita =)

Nos vemos n.n


	5. Chapter 5

Hola nuevamente

Primero que nada estoy feliz de regresa a lo que más me gusta…..

Camus: Cantar o babear a los demás chicos ¬_¬?

Haber un momento cantar lo hago todos los días pero como que babeo a los chicos, SI NO TENGO NOVIO NI ALGO POR EL ESTILO! _

Camus: ¿A sí? Y porque te descubrí el otro día diciendo "Como te amo" o "eres todo para mi" las imágenes de Seiya, Ryoma y Chiro ¬_¬?

Etto porque no iniciamos con la historia

Camus: Oh no, no te liberaras tan fácilmente

Bueno, entonces le digo a tu hermosa Kim que estuviste alegando a ya sabes quién, ¿No?

Camus: Creo que hora de iniciar con la historia

Jajajajaja me encanta hacer esto jijijiji XD, antes de iniciar, puedes hacer….

Camus: Si, si, si (susurra) ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

¿Dijiste algo? ¬_¬?

Camus: Nada , en fin Saint Seiya no le pertenece a la autora milagrosamente, si no, gobernaría el santuario

Como lo desearía o

Camus: O.O, gracias a Athena no lo eres

Más tarde hablaremos ¬_¬#, en fin COMENCEMOS n.n

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

CASA DE ACUARIO

Recordemos que nuestra amiga Kim fue al santuario un día después de la fiesta a la que asistió y conoció a los guerreros de la diosa Athena y también a lo que sería su amigo

Buscándolo encontró al compadre de acuario, Milo, y de un momento a otro desaparecieron, pero esto ocurre para llegar en un parpadeo a la casa del guardián de los hielos

-¿En dónde estamos?

-¿Cuál crees?

-Oye no soy adivina, así que deja…de, un momento recuerdo este lugar/Quedo impactada ya que recordó que allí, estuvo anoche y que casi se lastima por culpa de las escaleras, de no ser por el chico de ojos azules gélidos, estuviera en un hospital

-Oye no te quedes ahí parada, ¿Vas a entrar?

-Ehh, si/ Ella sigue al chico de cabellos azul eléctrico o magneto (N/T: no sé cuál de esos 2 colores lo tendrá O.o?) y al entrar ve a su querido amigo junto al chico que conoció esta mañana

-Oye Camus mira quien te visita,

-Ahora no Milo estoy ocupado/ Se nota ya que está leyendo un libro y claro tenía los ojos cerrados y usando lentes para leer

-Bueno si quieres me voy y vendré cuando te desocupe

-"Un momento esa voz es de"/ El detiene su lectura y fija sus gélida mirada en aquellos ojos café y cálidos

-Creo que estas ocupado

-No tranquila, pasa eres bienvenida a mi casa

-Gracias

-Bueno amigos me tengo que ir, tienen mucho que hablar, nos vemos/ Eso lo dijo guiñándole el ojo a su compadre y desparece en un parpadeo.

Ella entra a la casa y se sorprende, era hermosa, tenia 3 sofás, 2 individuales y uno para que sentaran de 2 a 3 personas, con tonalidades crema, algunos cuadros y pinturas un estante lleno de libros y un comedor que lo decoraba con un mantel blanco y con algunos bordados.

-Perdón por…

-Tranquilo, yo también soy así, cuando leo, les digo en mi casa que ni me molesten n.n

-Vaya pensaba que era el único, además del patriarca y de Shaka

-Que peculiar y dime que lees

-Pues ya me lo he leído 2 veces y es la tercera vez que lo leo

-Y como se llama

-Ángeles y demonios

-Qué bien yo también me lo estoy leyendo y lo he leído 4 veces, es que me encanta el tema, como se desarrolla el drama

-¿4 veces te lo leíste', al parecer si te obsesionas con ese libro

-No eres el único que me lo dices, mis amigos y mis padres me lo han dicho pero no hay otro libro que me guste

-Si, por cierto te ves…..hermosa

-¿En serio?/ Claro, ella vestía un jean de tonalidad índigo y una blusa de tiras color verde pastel, en su escote tenía unos dedicados y encajes del mismo color que la blusa y usaba unos tenis blancos y tenía algunas líneas de tonos azules claro y oscuro, ya que como estaba en un lugar empinado y escalonado pues usando sandalias se le haría difícil, por ultimo tenía el pelo amarrado en una cola alta y en su rostro se notaba algunos mechones de cabello, que era obvio que se lo retiraba, pero mostraba su rostro lleno de calidez, sencillez y hermosura, que al verla tendría competencia con cualquier amazona incluyendo a la Diosas como Athena, Artemisa, Afrodita e inclusive a Perséfone o a Hebe, más que cualquier mortal como Pandora o a Eurídice.

-Gracias por el cumplido

-No ha de que, si quieres siéntate, estas en casa

-Gracias, hace mucho que no lo escucho/ Eso lo decía mientras se sentaba en la silla individual izquierda ya que la derecha se encontraba nuestro guerrero de la penúltima casa.

-Porque lo dices, según Saori tú tienes padres

-Si tengo padres pero ellos son….adoptados

-¿Adoptados?

-Si/ Lo decía con mucha tristeza

-¿Y tus verdaderos padres?

-Bueno, hace mucho que no le cuento a alguien mis más fieles amigas incluyendo a Saori saben la verdad

-Si no quieres contarme, no hay problema / Ella menea la cabeza

-No, tú eres mi amigo y creo que puedo confiar en ti

-¿Segura?, tranquila yo no soy de esas personas que presiona a uno para que le cuente algo

-Lo sé pero por lo que me han contado aquí y más tu "compadre" que a pesar de tu personalidad fría eres un buen amigo, compañero y claro como dices todos aquí, hermanos, y además, puedo percibir en tu cosmos que eres una buena persona que ha luchado a pesar de las adversidades y que claro nunca traicionaría a aquellos que te consideras importantes para ti, ya sea ayudando o también guardando secretos

-"Sorprendente, cuando habla en esa forma se irradia una paz, un calor como lo hace Saori, e inclusive puedo ver en sus ojos lo que dice, ¿Bondad, Calidez, Sencillez? He visto esos ojos antes cuando Athena en ese entonces… es sorprendente lo dice con una sutileza…pero que, mi interior, siento un calor, acaso, no olvídalo, no caeré nuevamente no como ocurrió hace…."/ Sumido estaba en sus pensamiento hasta que escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

-Camus, ¿Te sientes bien? Estas tan callado

-No, estoy bien solo estaba pensando

-En alguien especial

-No como se te ocurre decir eso

-Jajajaja solo estaba bromeando

-Si claro, que me estábamos hablando

-Sí, decía que te puedo contar ya que me preguntaste acerca de mis verdaderos padres y no si confió en ti para decirlo si me lo quieres decir

-Bueno, soy todo oídos

-Está bien, todo ocurrió cuando tenía 6 años, mis padres trabajaban como administradores a veces viajaban para cerrar un acuerdo con una empresa extranjera ya que tenían un buen puesto en la empresa que trabajaban, como era pequeña y no tenía a alguien de confianza para que me cuidaran siempre viajaba con ellos, era fascinante conocer otras culturas, conocí sin mal no recuerdo, El Cairo, Paris, Roma, Madrid, Nueva york, Bogotá, y mis padres querían conocer la cuidad de Atenas ya que ninguno de los viajes que tenían ese lugar no estaba en su destino, así que en las vacaciones de invierno, fuimos y quedamos maravillados con todo y duramos 2 semanas allá, cuando volvíamos felices a Tokio, nuestro hogar, pero algo malo ocurrió, ese entonces marcaria mi vida para siempre

**Flashback**

Hace 14 atrás en un avión comercial viajaban de rumbo Atenas-Tokio, aunque el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes a causa de que era invierno y caían copos de nieve, dentro del avión iba personas, algunos turistas y encontraos a una familia, como el asiento era de 3 iban una mujer que al parecer estaba con 30 años y a pesar de la edad parecía que tuviera 20 años, cabello largo color café oscuro al igual que sus ojos, y de tez blanca, a su lado estaba una pequeña niña de 6 años recién cumplido la semana pasada y al final un señor de 33 años, tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos celeste, como el cielo, los 3 habían disfrutado las vacaciones en Atenas, lugar que nació la madre de Kim, estaban felices

-Mami, ¿Cuando volvamos podemos ir a comer helado?

-Claro que si princesa

-Por cierto Kim toma esto

-¿Qué es?/ Le entrega una cajita y ella curiosa la abre

-Un regalo de parte de tu madre y el mío

-Es hermoso/ esa cajita contenía un corazón que tenía al parecer una cerradura y en su alrededor estaba incrustado con cuarzo blanco

-¿Pero por que tiene una cerradura y la llave?

-Mira princesa esa cerradura esta hueca ¿Cierto?/Hablo la madre de la niña

-Si

-Bueno no hay llave ya que para abrirla no es lo material, está en lo que más te rodea

-¿No entiendo?

-Escucha pequeña lo que tu mamá quiere decir es que las personas que más te quieren y te aprecias son la llave, que puede abrir y entrar en ella todo sentimiento, amistad, honestidad y el más importante de todos, el amor

-Pues, gracias los quiero mucho y claro los amo a ambos, nunca los cambiaría por nada en el mundo/ Lo decía mientras abrazaba a sus padres, los querían mucho, eran personas valiosas para ella

-Y nosotros también te amamos pequeña princesa/ Ambos lo decían y también abrazaba a su única hija

De pronto ocurrió lo inevitable, una sacudida violenta, y de pronto se escuchó una fuerte explosión en uno de los motores del avión, en ese momento apareció la azafata y con el comunicador hablaba

-Atención pasajeros estamos presentando fallas en el viaje, por favor mantengan la calma, si es así usen la mascaras de aire que están frente a ustedes.

Eran un caos, todos estaban asustados, entre ellos una niña

-Mamá, papá, ¿Qué está pasando?/ Lo decía con un temor

-Tranquila princesa, solo una falla del avión/ Decía el padre de la infante

-Así es, te prometo que cuando lleguemos a nuestra casa, comeremos helado de lo que quieras comer/ Hablo la madre de la pequeña con una sonrisa pero sus ojos mostraban lo contrario, tenía el presentimiento que algo grave ocurriría y la pequeña saldría perjudicada

-Amor, prométeme que pase lo que pase, siempre nos recordaras, se valiente y no huiras del miedo, prométemelo

-Sí, te lo prometo

Y su presentimiento, su peor presentimiento ocurrió, el daño del motor afecto gran parte de transporte aéreo provocando el peor accidente que ella recordaría para siempre

**Fin del Flashback**

Camus estaba sorprendido, su cerebro intentaba trabajar todo lo que la joven le había dicho

-Y que paso luego/ Sabía perfectamente a donde llegaría la historia

-Luego ocurrió mi peor pesadilla, el avión se accidento en la pista del aeropuerto de Tokio, 80 viajaban y ese accidente dejo a 67 personas muertas, ninguno sobrevivió a esa tragedia

-Pero si murieron 67 de 80, tus padres

-Pero ese número aumento en media hora

**Flashback**

En una habitación del hospital, una niña despertaba en la cama de la habitación, estaba adolorida, tenía vendas en su cabeza, brazos y nariz, escucho el sonido que provenía de los equipos médicos, hasta que vio un señor canoso, de tez blanca y ojos avellana, entrar a la habitación, vestía una bata blanca y tenía en su mano derecha una carpeta de color marrón

-Hola pequeña, me alegro que despertara, es un milagro

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Está en el hospital central de Tokio

-¿Qué ocurrió? Lo único que recuerdo era a... ¿Y mi mamá, donde está mi papá?/ Vio el rostro del médico ensombrecerse, y eso significaba…

-Bueno, ocurrió un grave accidente en el avión que ustedes viajaban, el motor se recalentó provocando un daño y luego las turbinas explotaron que cayeron, accidentándose en el aeropuerto de la cuidad, y la mayoría no se salvaron

-Pero que paso con mis padres

-Pues la ambulancia vino a lugar del accidente, y solo estaban con esperanza de vivir tus padres y tú, los trajimos acá y los atendimos, pero tus padres estaban gravemente heridos y en poco tiempo…

-No me digas que mis padres están…../ No podía soporta las lágrimas que empezaron a caer en su rostro, estaba a partir de ahora.

-Lo siento mucho, hicimos lo posible, ni con la sangre que pudimos restáurales, se salvaron, perdieron más de la mitad de sangre en ese accidente, fuiste la única sobreviviente de esa tragedia, de verdad lo lamento

-No…..no pue…puede ser…mis padres….están….ellos…..están/ No podía hablar ya que los sollozos aparecían en ella.

-Lamento la perdida de tus padres/ en ese momento, la pequeña que ya era huérfana, saco en uno de sus bolsillos el ultimo regalo de sus padre que la dejaron, y que ahora gozan en el cielo, sus lágrimas fluían en su rostro, y ese trágico suceso la marco para siempre.

**Fin del Flashback**

En la sala de la casa de acuario se sumó en un profundo silencio, el sorprendido de la trágica historia que ella le conto

-Así termina la historia luego a los 8 años el matrimonio Sagaki fue al orfanato donde en ese entonces vivía y me adoptaron portando el apellido que actualmente llevo, pero nunca he olvidado las palabras que mi madre me decía ante de que todo el caos pasara/ Lo decía con una sonrisa mientras que aquel liquido transparente fluían en su rostro y miraba aquel regalo que sus padres le dejaron antes de que murieran, ese regalo que lo puso en una cadena plateada que tanto adora, un recuerdo de sus padres.

-La verdad, es doloroso, de verdad lo siento

-Tranquilo, sé que en un principio era doloroso, 1 mes después de la tragedia me mandaron al orfanato, y ahí conocí a una gran amiga, aunque me reía con ella, en las noches lloraba, ya que extrañaba a mis padres, los que me cuidan ahora son buenos y los quiero pero ellos nunca reemplazaran esa herida de 14 años atrás

**Continuara….**

* * *

Hola a todos, perdón si hice el cap cortico pero es que ayer estaba festejando en la casa de mi abuela la cena de navidad y apenas hoy termino con el cap

Camus: ¿Y por qué no me invitaste? Mala amiga

No era por mal pero ayer te llame y ni si quiera me contestabas

Camus: Acaso habría una mala cobertura

Ni idea pero disfrute de la mejor navidad ya que me dieron el libro que tanto me gusta

Camus:¿Cómo no apoderarte del santuario?

No ¬_¬U, el libro de Dan Brown: Ángeles y demonios. Amo ese libro n.n

Camus: Me alegro que santa no te haya dado ese libro

Ahora si ya verás… pero antes de despedirme

Ambos: FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS LOS FANS DEL ANIME Y DE SAINT SEIYA

Que la pasen bien nos vemos =)


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí nuevamente se reporta Anika para un nuevo cap. Y claro me siento orgullosa de retomar a este mundo que es de escribir fic =D

Camus: Ya era hora por ahí te escuche que te ibas a retirar de lo que estabas haciendo

COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO, YO JAMAS, DESDE QUE TENGO MEMORIA NO LO HE DICHO _#

Camus: ¿En serio y si te digo que tengo pruebas? ¬_¬

¿Qué pruebas?/ Se ve que el de pelo aguamarina saca una grabadora de mano

Camus: Esta es mi prueba n.n

¿Una grabadora? Es imposible

Camus: Ja, di cualquier cosa pero aquí tengo mi prueba y ahora lo pondré para que todos lo escuchen

Pues ponlo para ver si lo que dices es verdad O.o? / Se ve que el activa un botos y se escucha:

_Me mo kuramu you na hard days_

_Faasuto daun ubaezu ni time out_

_Shaabetto jou ni toketashita taiyou_

_Nomi hosu sa i am a loser _

Jajajajajajaja ¿Esa es tu prueba? Una canción y te queda perfectamente jajajajajajaja XD

Camus: Pero como ocurrió esto si tenía la grabación O.O

Jajajajaja como sea, porfa haz lo de siempre XD

Camus: Saint Seiya no le pertenece a la loca de la autora

¿A quién le dice loca? Solo por eso no te pagare u.u#

Camus: ¿Si nunca me has pagado ni nada por el estilo? O.o?

Pues fíjate que te pagaría una ida al cine pero por decirme loca no pienso hacerlo, es mejor que vaya con mis primas ¬_¬ ahora si me permites daré inicio a la historia, que lo disfruten n.n

* * *

**CAPITULO 6 **

Kim había contado a Camus su terrible historia, el aquel trágico accidente que le costó la muerte de sus padres, un recuerdo muy traumático para aquella chica que en ese entonces tenía apenas 6 años.

-Aunque haya pasado 14 años aún tengo marcado esa tragedia no solo en mi mente sino que también en mi corazón

-De verdad lo siento Kim

-Tranquilo

-Oye si quieres podemos distraernos un poco, ¿Quieres ir al Rodorio conmigo?

-¿En serio?

-Así es, ya que no te queda bien, ese rostro triste

-Gracias, creo que un paseo no hará daño alguno/ Lo dice con una sonrisa provocando un sonrojo a (N/T: bueno ustedes ya sabe a quién no? XD)

Bueno, así fueron los 2, saliendo de la casa de acuario al Rodorio y mientras caminaban, no muy cerca, se encontraban 2 santos, ambos compadres, una de cabello negro con iluminaciones verdosas (N/T: Me recuerda a uno de mis amorcitos del alma, que es tenistas y dice siempre mada mada dame +.+) y el otro de cabello castaño, ellos estaban en su tarea de vigilancia y guardia en los alrededores del santuario

-Y que paso luego/ Pregunto el guardián de la flecha

-Bueno lo que paso fue, un momento oye, los que van por allá no son Kim y Camus

-Creo que sí, al parecer se van de paseo

-Me pregunto para donde, ¿Puedes ir a preguntarle?

-Y porque yo, es mejor que vayas tú ya que eres el de la pregunta

-Ándale, es que tengo flojera

-Dale con eso/ Bueno dejemos a ellos "hablar" y mejor vamos donde está la pareja

-Entonces, eres mi guía ¿Cierto?

-Si tú lo dices

-jejejeje, y dime por donde empezamos

-Primero a un restaurante para almorzar siquiera

-Si ya me dio hambre

-Bueno es mejor nos vayamos

-Claro/ En ese instante, ella toma la mano de él, y al acto se sonroja, iban corriendo, mejor dicho ella corre y él va jalado y sonrojado

Luego de almorzar en un restaurante, fueron a recorrer el Rodorio, sus mercados y que decir que también recorrieron los alrededores del santuario. Ambos se divirtieron, y ya como siendo las 5 de la tarde, en la que el astro rey empezaba descender del cielo, los jóvenes regresaban estaban felices y de milagro (para el) la chica no lo había cogido de la mano.

-Me divertí mucho

-Me alegro que te haya gustado la idea

-Sí, más o menos recuerdo ese lugar, gracias

-Descuida/ Pero él se sorprende ya que en el acto Kim lo besa en la mejilla y ambos se sonroja por el acto de la chica, ambos choca las miradas y para ellos el tiempo se detuvo, solo el silencio reinaba a su alrededor pero ese encanto termino por..

-Oigan ustedes 2

-Deténganse

-Denos lo que tienen o lo pagara

Había 3 hombres encapuchados y en sus manos llevaban armas, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

Vaya perdón si los deje en suspenso y poner el fic tan corto pero ya mi mano no da más para escribir, mano mala T.T

Como sea, hola a todos nuevamente, vaya dentro de poco será 2012 estoy emocionada, en caso tal Camus para que no te quejes que no te invite, te invito a mi casa para festejarlo.

Camus: Gracias pero no

¿Cómo qué no? Mira que te estoy…

Camus, Si lo sé pero el santuario va hacer fiesta e iré

Vaya, luego no te quejes que no te invita uno ¬_¬

Como sea, este año ha sido muy bueno para mí el 2012 me ira bien, un aviso importante, cuando llegue a los 10 caps, montare otras historias creadas por mí, para que sepan han nacido este año alrededor de 6 historia, 2 ya he publicado (incluyendo esta), y claro pueden visitar a perfil para que los lean, los otros 3, otro de Saint Seiya, SRMTHFG y The prince of tennis y todos con caps pero aun no empezado de escribirlo y el ultimo que es un One-shot del ultimo anime mencionado ya que empecé este año de escribirla pero no lo he terminado y el otro año empezare a montarlos.

Bueno me despido por, pero antes

Ambos: FELIZ AÑO 2011-2012

Nos vemos =)

Posdata: La canción que salio en la grabadora se llama Be free de Rikkenzu es genial XD


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos

Como se encuentra, ya se, te tardaste mucho! no es mi culpa, mas tarde le hablare de eso, por cierto no han visto a un chico serio, de mirada congelante que también posee el poder de congelar.

Eres tan ciega que necesita lentes de aumento/En eso se ve a la autora voltearse y encontrarse con...

Ahhhhhh y ¿donde rayos estabas?

Camus: Eso no es de tu incumbencia ¬_¬

Que malo eres, no me arruines mas de lo que estoy -_-U

Camus: ¿Y ahora que rayos te ocurre?

Ehhh que me pasa? Acabo de hacer el examen de admisión para entrar a la U y he estado trabajado tanto que animes que tengo que ponerme a día, tantas cosas que hacer, terminar con esta historia, y comenzar con otra que he hecho, videos AMV'S que montar a YouTube, etc… T-T

Camus: Tu si te quejas tanto

Sabes que, Mada Mada Dame, así que no molestes

Camus: ¿Y que rayos significa eso?

Aun te falta mucho y es perfecto para ti ¬_¬

Camus: Mira quien habla ¬_¬U

No me provoques o si no le digo a Saori que te ponga a lavar su tonelada de ropa y que limpies sus zapatos y

Camus: Ya, ya, ya no sigas

Jajajajaja me encanta hacerte la vida imposible pero si me sobrepaso Kim me mata -_-

Camus: Ojala (lo dice murmurando)

No moleste y di el disclaimer / vemos a Camus suspirar

Camus: Si, como sea, ni que fuera sirviente, Saint Seiya no le pertenece de milagro a la demente autora, pero agradezco a los dioses que esa serie le pertenezca a Masami Kurumada

De demente ni pizca tengo, tal vez si visito a Hades y le pida prestado su espada jejejeje muajajajajaja / Y se ve a la autora riendo malévolamente y en el fondo salen llamas de fuego y a Camus con una GRAN gota en su cabeza.

Camus: Y después dice que no es demente ¬_¬U en fin, mientras se le pasa la loquera porque no iniciamos el cap. 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Recordemos en el capitulo anterior que el caballero de hielo invito a Kim a distraerse para olvidar siquiera el dolor por su trágico pasado, pero al regresar al santuario por la tarde...

-Oigan ustedes 2

-Deténganse

-Denos lo que tienen o lo pagara

Había 3 hombres encapuchados y en sus manos llevaban armas, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes

-Entreguen lo que tengan o el precio que pagaran será alto. / Uno de ellos le apuntaba con arma, en este caso una pistola

-Así que decídanse, o nos dan lo que tenga, o dan su vida/ El otro tenia una navaja

-Si son TAN generosos entreguen TODO/El último, al parecer era el líder de los ladrones

-Lo sentimos pero en verdad no tenemos ni dinero ni joyas ni nada/Hablo la joven de ojos cafés

-Y si no es de mucha molestia nos retiramos/ Dijo el caballero de hielo pero al darse la vuelta se encuentra con otro encapuchado y en su mano tenia un pistola

-¿A dónde piensas ir idiota?, si la diversión no ha empezado aun

La situación dio un giro inesperado, había 4 bandidos, la chica tenia miedo, y él estaba usando su mente para formula una idea para salir del problema.

-Como dijo mi amiga no tenemos nada valioso, así que lamentamos que pierdan su tiempo con nosotros.

-Mentirosos, si tienen algo y lo veo perfectamente

-¿A que se refiere?/ Pregunto el acuariano

-Vaya, que hermosura tenemos aquí/ Uno de ellos se acercó peligrosamente a la muchacha y su mirada no era digamos que casta

-Tengo miedo/Murmuro la jovencita, pero ninguno se dio cuenta que el chico estaba frente a la joven sorprendiendo a los pandilleros

-¿Pero que demonios?

-Se los advierto, le ponen un dedo a ella y lo pagaran, así que lárguense/ Los miraba fríamente

-Ya vera/ El que tenia la navaja se acerca al joven para herirlo pero lo único que vio fue el suelo ya que el acuariano cogió el brazo donde estaba el arma y arrojo la navaja hacia el precipicio, y uso su fuerza para dar un buen trancazo dejando al bandido inconsciente y mas en el piso rocoso.

-A ver quien será el siguiente en dejarlo noqueado/ Miro a su alrededor fríamente, haciendo temblar a ambos ladrones ya que el 3ero fue a auxiliar a su compañero.

-Vaya, vaya, un estúpido que se cree el héroe, me gustaría que te bajes de esa patética nube, pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi amigo/ El que tenia la abre pistola apunta al acuariano y Kim que lo ve sus ojos aterrada, gritando de miedo

-Camus cuidado, pero que/Ella siente que alguien toma sus brazos y al girar se da cuenta que uno de los maleantes amenazaba su vida teniendo bajo el níveo cuello de la chica la navaja.

El joven voltea al escuchar su nombre y se sorprende, ya que ahora ella esta en peligro, enojándolo por completo e inconscientemente surge su cosmos, enfriando un poco el ambiente.

-Suéltala o ya vera

-Mira como tiemblo/ Por mas que se intentaba ser el papel de valiente sus ojos decían lo contrario

-Te cortare tu cabeza, ya veras/ Empuño su navaja y corrió para herirlo pero el chico de cabellos aguamarina ni se inmuto ya que con solo una mano detuvo el ataque e inconscientemente congelo el brazo del bandido, el miraba horrorizado "Que clase hombre es, acaso es un alíen, ningún humano puede tener ese poder"/ Mi brazo me quema!/ Grito con horror ( Camus: Como que un alíen? ¬¬?/ De la nada aparece un disfraz de extraterrestre y él se mira con horror/ ANIKA QUITAME ESE RIDICULO DISFRAZ! AHORAAAAAAA. N/T: aguafiestas ¬¬U/ y con chasquido desaparece el disfraz)

¿Por donde iba?, ya recordé!, bueno como decía, aquel bandido tenia su brazo izquierdo congelado, oportunidad perfecta para dar un buen golpe en la nunca y dejarlo inconsciente, el líder de la banda vio toda escena con horror, y uno de ellos huyo para no peligra su vida y el líder vio como uno de sus secuaces huía, pensaba seguirle y miro nuevamente al extraño joven que tiene poderes de extraterrestres, él lo miraba con una frialdad, que si tuviese el poder de congelar con la mirada, en ese instante seria una estatua de hielo y sin duda huyo con el rabo entre las patas.

El corrió a ver como estaba ella, estaba a punto e salir herida o peor, de no ser por su agilidad y fuerza, las cosas saldrían de otro modo.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, tuve miedo, pensaba que no saldría vida, gracias por salvarme la vida, de nuevo

-Tranquila, el hecho que estés bien, me alegra mucho

-Si, y me alegra que tu estés bien, me sorprende mucho tu estilo de pelea, ¿Me enseñarías?

-No puedo enseñarle a una mujer, y mas si es tan refinada como tu

-¿Como que refinada?/ le pregunto a el pero se hizo el sordo y siguió con el camino, molestando mucho a la chica y ella corrió para alcanzarlo pero no midió la distancia bien y de algún modo se cayeron ambos, aunque, él pudo escuchar los pasos de la joven como para evitar el tropezón pero a causa de la mala medición que tuvo ella, la caída total lo recibió el y Kim estaba encima del chico por no decir que casi chocan sus labios sonrojando por completo a ambos bueno casi, él lo pudo ocultarlo.

-Lo, lo lame... Lo lamento tanto

Él iba decir algo pero no podía articular ni una palabra, la causa, nada mas ni nada menos que Kim, su cercanía lo debilitaba, miraba embobado a los ojos cálidos de ella, tan cálido como el verano, mientras que ella observaba el Azul de los ojos de aquel que la miraba, veía reflejado los polos congelados.

-Es mejor que nos levantemos o nos tocara dormir acá fuera

-S…Si

Amos cooperaron para así levantarse y llegar al santuario, a pesar del inconveniente pasaron una hermosa tarde, pero las cosas cambiarían ya que se escucha un disparo y Kim ve sangre abriendo sus ojos de sorpresa y horror, era acaso su sangre, de quien era tantas preguntas que hasta vio delante suyo una cabellera Aguamarina sosteniendo débilmente y en el emana ese liquido rojo

-NOOOOO!

CONTINUARA

Camus: y ahora que te hice para que me hagas esa maldad

No molestes soy la autora y si digo que bailaras con mi abuela lo harás

Camus: aishh estas molestas porque te di un baño para que no te quemaras con ese incendio

(Se ve a la autora empapada de pies a cabeza) NOOOO que va? sabes que es mejor que me aguante tengo ganas de comer un helado de acuariano (mira fusileramente a Camus) es mejor que me despida y sécame por completo pero si me da gripe TE CONTAGIO! (Se va furiosamente y golpea fuertemente la puerta)

Camus: (suspira) Rayos me dejo, a los lectores gracias por leer y disculpen por la demora que tuvo a la loca de la autora (se escucha desde lejos) CAMUS ME LAS PAGARAS POR COMPLETA!

Camus: bla bla bla, mejor me voy


End file.
